Moon Guard
by Instigator666
Summary: The basis of my upcoming story in the World of Warcraft universe and the characters relation to each other.


Name: Jacques de Molay Philetas (Deceased)  
Race: Human Class: Paladin/(Death Night)  
History: A true chamipion of the Alliance Jacques was one of the first to battle to scourge as it came through Azaroth, but the plague itself was the true problem his wife was taken and it seemed his second son was as well. He through himself into the war taking the fight to Northrend itself never to be seen again, but rumors of a powerful Death Knight in defiance of the Lich King is said to be trapped in Northrend carrying the sight of Philetas.  
His first son Camulos, a child from before he devoted himself to the light, was much of a disapointment as he raised him he showed no sight of the hold power his father had. While he trained him in the ways of battle he could never show him the light that he followed so long. This failure seemed to be the main dissent between father and son leaving Camulos with nothing, but the thirst for battle and no true honesty to the light.  
Theodorus was originally his prized child, but his affinity to the arcane as a mage left little the two could understand with each other. While extreamly powerful he could not understand the virtues and responcibilitys his father taught him. When it seemed Theodrus was taken by the plague he never saw what his son would become deep in his crypt. He would never know that the beast Nechzehrer came to join his side.  
His youngest child was his pride and joy his affinity to the light was unbelievable, but just as his other children his abilities did not meet his standards. As such a frail child he could not meet Camulos's prowess in battle or Theodorus powess in magic. The only aspect he could trust was the way in which the light could work through him in his practices as a priest. He would never see how leaving to battle the Lich King would lead all his children to fall into the shadows. 

Name:Camulos (Philetas)  
Race: Human Class: Warrior History:Long held as the strongest warrior of all Goldshire he had not pushed his strength and skill since he learned that the Dark Portal was open he knew his brother would be on the move. His unending rage has made him a force to be reckoned with, but always trying to improve his himself he still fights for the Alliance and even more to prove he is not like his father. His inability to use magic made him a disapointment in the eyes of other as his father was once a great Paladin, but his pure physical ability has stopped all thoughts of his shortcomings. Seperating himself from his half-brothers Nachzehrer and Alatar due to there prowess in magic he wishes to make him self a new life and trade on his own name.

Name: Nachzehrer (Born:Theodorus Philetas) Race: Human Class: Warlock Minon:  
History: After the plague overtook the land those who did not succomb to it, died by it. A lone survivor was left in the land of Lakeshire. Forced to dig himself out of his own grave Nachzehrer vowed himself againts Lich King, not only to exact his revenge but to take his place by his father who is said to serve as an infamous Death Knight. His deveing into necromatic enegrgies after his "Almost Death" kept him from reaching the power he had as a mage, but he always found to arcane to be to limited and in that respect found himself a little disapointed with his youner brother Alatar who chose to follow the light. There apposing beliefs made him run the far reaches of the lands to the are of Azuremist to escape his name...and even his family. Taking on the guise of a gruesome undead creature. Not knowing his descent into the world of Demonology would leave him lost in a struggle with the demonic energies and his unstoppable will.

Name: Alatar (Philetas)  
Race: Human Class: Priest History: Youngest child of the famed Paladin Jacques de Molay Philetas. Trained as all the his brothers were to be a paladin he was the most respected of them all for his powers in healing. While not as strong as Camulos or magically adept as Theodorus his future as a priest was unparralled, but when his Theodorus fell to the plague and his father took of after the Lich King himself he retreated to Northshire Abbey and stalled in his growth as a priest falling slowly into the shadow he trained his attack ability to take his wrath on the evil of the scourge, but in his study he failed to realize he was slowly becoming the fallen of all priest...a shadow priest.

Name: Hikon Race: Dwarf Pet: Hemicyon Bear Class: Hunter History: Leaving Ironforge at a young age he quickly found solace in the caverns in the mountains forsaking all but the company of a young cub he had been raising. Slowly building his skills with animals he finally left to not only see all the relms of the land, but to experiance all the beast and creatures of Outland. Not fond of non-Dwarven people he only wishes to be left to the wilds, but will come to civilization to find work and expand his skill with leather. Despite his young age his lack of exposure to the ouside has warped his physcial apperiance and giving him an unatural look.

Name: Vanidicus (Born:Hr?fr Kraki)  
Race: Night Elf Class: Rogue History: As a child of a powerful Druids H?ni, and beautiful Priestess Hj?vard his inability to reach into the arcane or holy magicks caused a deep rift between him and his parents. Finding refuge in the dark he quickly learned of his uncanny ability of manipulation and subterfuge he quickly recieved a calling to the art of assisnation. Humans to the relm gave him his new name which he adapted as his own. The name of a liar is what he called his elvish name as he knew he could never be what his own kind wished he could be. So he addopted his true name Vandicus. Engineer by hobby his skills with stone and metal would be famous one day.


End file.
